Saiko Yonebayashi
Summary Saiko Yonebayashi is a character in Tokyo Ghoul:re. She is a member of the Quinx Squad, who underwent an experimental surgery to become "investigators with implanted Quinques". She was forced by her mother to undergo the surgery due to the financial compensation offered. She later becomes the deputy of the Quinx Squad and a Rank 2 Investigator. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 9-B physically, at least 9-A, likely 8-C with her Kagune Name: Saiko Yonebayashi Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Quinx, Ghoul Investigator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration Negation (Kagune secretions act as poisons that inhibit the regeneration of other ghouls), Statistics Amplification (Using her kagune increases her strength, mobility and regeneration), Enhanced Senses, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Skilled quinque user, Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regenerate from being impaled through her torso in seconds), Body Control (Can produce a Kagune and manipulate it), limited Reactive Power Level (Quinx and artificial ghouls grow stronger as they regenerate from damage and expand their RC cell pathways) Attack Potency: Possibly Wall level (As a Quinx, she should be physically comparable to a ghoul, if somewhat weaker), at least Small Building level+ while using her Kagune (Smashed a large portion of a building and violently fragmented a large area of concrete, which would have taken at least this much force), likely Building level (Can easily defeat true ghouls, whose naturally higher RC factors than her should give them stronger Kagunes) Speed: Likely High Hypersonic (Should be comparable to Urie) Lifting Strength: Class M (surpasses Urie , which can compare with Amon) Striking Strength: Possibly Wall Class physically, at least Small Building Class, likely Building Class with Kagune Durability: Possibly Wall level physically, at least Small Building level+, likely Building level with Kagune (Can take the force of her own attacks, can block attacks from Kuki Urie and other ghouls) Stamina: Initially, Saiko's Kagune took a significant amount of stamina to use, leaving Saiko panting and out of breath after a single use. However, after the Tsukiyama Operation, she is able to control her kagune more efficently, and for longer periods without any noticeable stamina loss. Range: Melee range with her Quinque, Extended melee range with her Kagune Standard Equipment: Bokusatsu No. 2, a hammer shaped Quinque (though she does not use it that often, instead relying on her kagune) Intelligence: Above average. Saiko is stated to have the lowest grades out of all the Quinx Squad at the academy, but is described as being "a cut above" in her control over her Kagune's shape, something that requires a significant amount of technique, intelligence and creativity. Weaknesses: Initially, Saiko's Kagune costs her a large amount of stamina to use. However, this weakness is not present after the Tsukiyama Operation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rinkaku Kagune:' Saiko's kagune is initially portrayed as two tentacles resembling a reptilian tail. What she utilizes during the Rosewald Investigation appears as a colossal insectoid structure with additional tentacles protruding from its end, being easily several times bigger than Saiko herself. Saiko is said to have the highest explosive power in the Quinx Squad. However, it takes a significant amount of stamina to use. After the Tsukiyama Operation, she is able to control her kagune more efficently, and for longer periods without any noticeable stamina loss. She can control its shape, either using it as several lashing tentacles or its giant form. Her kagune was able to temporarily subdue Koutarou Amon and later incapacitate his kakuja form. *'Kagune Manipulation:' Saiko can easily force her kagune to take on any shape she wishes to duplicate, as Hsiao mentions, it is an ability requiring considerable technique. Several of the forms Saiko has successfully created include a net and two destructive massive arms capable of smashing buildings, as well as multiple arms she may use simultaneously. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Female Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8